Harry Potter and the God of Death
by Illusive Man
Summary: It all began with a strange black notebook then it came to this, this world is rotting and only Kira can save it. AU obviously.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Death Note any similarities between this and any other Harry Potter/Death Note fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended and No flames please constructive criticism only Rated for Language.

Harry dropped his gaze to the chair in the centre of the room, the arms of which were covered in chains. He had seen those chains spring to life and bind whoever sat between them. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked across the stone floor. When he sat gingerly on the edge of the chair the chains clinked threateningly but did not bind him.

Outwardly Harry maintained a nervous expression as the fools of the ministry actually sat this farce of a trial. There were only a few that looked sympathetic to harry, one of which seemed to be Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Inwardly however he was seething, after saving his fatass of a cousin from having his soul sucked out how was he rewarded?. By being put trial.

The Trial passed slowly with Dumbledore finally coming in after Fudge had made his announcements. The trial mostly consisted of Fudge trying to end the trial quickly and get Harry sent to Azkaban. That was until Percy Weasley stood up and shakily went down to the floor and everyone's eyes were on him.

"Weasley what are you doing?" Fudge demanded "Sit down"

Percy simply ignored him began to address the Wizengamot.

"I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this Minster, I tried to avoid this, I didn't want to have to resort to this but you forced my hand Fudge" Percy said

"STOP BLATHERING WEASLEY AND TAKE YOUR SEAT" Fudge roared.

Dumbledore however looked at Percy in deep thought.

"You may call me Kira" Percy went on ignoring Fudge's demands "I am using a magic far more powerful than anything you have encountered before to use this meat bag as my tool to speak while retaining my anonymity. Your administration is corrupt and its refusal to accept the proof of Voldemort's return is further proof of this along with the bribes you've been taking from Lucius Malfoy a known Death Eater who was cleared because he falsely pleaded being under the Imperius curse and was thus never put to trial no one even bothered to look at his arm to see the Dark mark that symbolises Voldemort's inner circle Death Eaters"

The Wizengamot broke into low mutterings except for Umbridge and Fudge.

"SILENCE" Fudge roared nearly shouting himself hoarse.

"You and your Comedy troupe are going to reconvene for a press conference in three days right?" Percy asked and withdrew his wand "When you do make sure to tell the truth this time won't you? Because when the curtain goes up if you put up another performance that rings as false as this one I will be forced to remove you from the stage" Percy made a motion as if he fired a gun at Fudge before collapsing.

One of the Wizengamot members rushed towards Percy and checked his pulse

"Weasley, SOMEONE CALL A HEALER HURRY" he yelled.

Dumbledore's face was expressionless; he turned on his heel and swept out as the Wizengamot devolved into absolute chaos. As he passed Harry he stopped and lent down, to Harry's level without meeting his eyes.

"Arthur will take you back" he said simply and walked out.

Harry stood up and followed in his wake not soon after as healers and Aurors were running about like madmen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Death Note any similarities between this and any other Harry potter or Death Note fanfiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please constructive criticism only.

* * *

It all began, that day in history of Magic.

_Flashback_

_Harry sat bored not listening to Professor Binns lesson, only Hermione was actually paying attention to lesson while Ron along with most of the class had dozed off, not that Porfessor Binns noticed. Harry was looking out of the window. It was then that something caught his eye a black notebook falling out of the sky near the window. Hermione gave Ron a swift kick awakening him from his nap. Harry chuckled and returned his eyes to Professor Binns feigning attention until the bell rang signalling the end of the class. _

_Ron didn't both to speak to him, he was still jealous about not being entered into the Tournament, Harry's thoughts quickly went to the second task, the screeching that came from the egg was mermish which it couldn't be heard above the water. He needed to get it under water to hear it properly. He figured that much out himself, he had been suppressing his true intellect for years, the last thing he wanted was more fame. He constantly held himself back though he believed only Hermione could match his intellect and she probably suspected that he was holding back as well though she probably couldn't prove it. Harry separated from Hermione for a moment to see the notebook lying on the ground near the tower where Professor Binns classroom was located. Harry walked over bent down and picked it up. On its cover was written 'Death Note'._

_"Death Note, Like a Notebook of Death?" Harry asked himself "Probably just someone's idea of a sick joke but if it is real I should probably keep the Slytherins from getting it" _

_With that Harry stashed the notebook in his robes and went back to the Gryffindor Common room. He went up to the boys dormitory and took a seat at an empty guess. everyone else was in the common room so he was alone. He opened the notebook and got his Quill and an ink pot. He opened the first page and there were a set of rules. _

_1. The Human whose name is written in this notebook shall die_

_2. This note shall note take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_3. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the persons name, it will happen._

_4. __If the cause of death is not Specified the persons will simply die of a Heart attack. _

_5. After writing the cause of Death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

_Harry thought about who he should test it on, he considered Snape, but reconsidered he shouldn't just use it for personal gain. Snape may be an asshole but he didn't deserve to die no he was already barley living with himself. No, the magical world was rotting it was full of corrupt and greedy people who deserved to die, if things went on this way magical people wouldn't exist anymore. That was unacceptable something had to be done and harry knew the perfect test dummy. _

_Harry wrote down 'Lucius Malfoy Suicide, Lucius would first take out wand then use the reductor curse to destroy his own ribcage then die soon after due to crushed organs'. Harry waited then 40 seconds passed then he shut the notebook, put it in his trunk and went to sleep._

_When Harry got up the next morning and got dressed he eagerly went down to the great hall not bothering to wait for Ron. When the owl post finally arrived a copy of the Daily Prophet fell in front of him on it flashed the head Line 'Lucius Malfoy Commits Suicide' it showed a grisly picture of Lucius Malfoy, his chest had been destroyed. _

_'It works, It's actually real' Harry thought to himself, Hermione entered the great hall and looked over his shoulder. _

_"That's rather disgusting" she said "I wonder why he'd take his own life like that?"_

_"Maybe he couldn't stand being afraid of Voldemort returning each day and just kill himself" Harry lied_

_Hermione gave him a look he couldn't identify but appeared to accept the explanation. _

_Ron came in soon after and began eating with all the table manners of your average dog. Internally Harry was always disgusted that Ron ate this way but externally he kept the mask that he showed to his friends on._

_

* * *

_Harry now sat in his room at Grimmauld place after Mr Weasley had brought him back. he was thinking on everything that had happened in the past week after the trial. Mrs Weasley and Ginny were the only ones who really seemed to be in hysterics over Percy's, death. The twins and Ron didn't care and stuck to the opinion that he was low life git who had it coming. Mr Weasley had no opinion as he was still furious with Percy after their argument. Harry had never liked Percy and thought him to be a stuck up buffoon anyway.. Besides the fact that he helped the ministry spread lies about him and Dumbledore being raving lunatics for truthfully proclaiming Lord Voldemorts return.

Ever since the trial apparently the Department of Magical law Enforcement began becoming more and more insubordinate in relation to Fudge. Amelia Bones and most of the Aurors who had worked under her and Mad Eye during the first war didn't doubt for a second that Voldemort had returned. It mostly the younger ones who actually listened to the Prophet. Ministries instrument of law enforcement was slowly slipping from their control. The Department of Mysteries apparently had completely closed its doors to Fudge they too didn't doubt that Voldemort had returned. It seemed that if something wasn't done soon then the Ministry of Magic would tear itself apart.

The only thing that could happen now was a vote for a new minister to unite the ministry again, it looked like Fudge's incompetence had been exposed. he would be gone by Christmas and a new minster was to take his place. Many speculated that Dumbledore would go for the position despite the smearing campaign by the ministry he had many supporters left. But Harry knew better, Dumbledore wouldn't abandon Hogwarts, he had a reason for not taking the position the first time and knowing Dumbledore it was unlikely to change any time soon.

There were a few candidates Harry thought would go be suitable, There was Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Rufus Scrimgeour. Alastor Moody was a possibility but then harry rethought it with a grimace, if Mad-Eye were in charge he'd probably have every wizard and witch doing death eater attack drills and having constant vigilance being drilled into them. Besides politics didn't seem like something Moody was interested in.

Harrry decided to go downstairs, The Weasley's minus the twins and Arthur had gone back to the Burrow, Tonks had been dragged to train with Mad-Eye albeit jut upstairs, Dumbeldore was doing whatever the hell it was he did in his spare time and Snape gone to spy on the death eaters some more. Hermione had gone back to her parents. So that only left Himself, Sirius, Lupin, Arthur, Fred and George, Tonks, Alastor and Kreacher, if you could count Kreacher who was sulking near the portrait of Sirius's Mother ever since Sirius had American football kicked him in the ass and sent him flying out of the living room rebounding off the walls and up the stairs. Where Sirius had learned to kick like that was a mystery we may never know.

When he finally got to the living room he found Sirius sitting in front fo a TV, aparantly run by magic. It was something epxerimental from the DOM and was kind of the Wizarding Wireless in that there channels that only Wizards and Witches could watch. Harry took a seat beside him, the program was aparantly the coverage of a Quidditch game. It was the Tornado's vs the Falmouth Falcons and the Tornado's were winning.

This was one of the rare moments in his life when Harry was happy, Sirius was the only family that he had left and he was going to make sure that nothing changed that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Death Note any similarities between this and any other Harry potter or Death Note fanfiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please constructive criticism only.

* * *

The term had started Harry now sat in the Great hall after the train ride to Hogwarts. The four long house tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the black starless ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in mid air all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly, exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other houses, eyeing one another's new haircuts and robes. Again Harry noticed people putting their heads together and whispering as he pass; he gritted his teeth and acted as though he neither noticed nor cared.

Luna drifted away from them at the Ravenclaw table. The moment they reached the Gryffindor's, Ginny was hailed by some fellow fourth years and left to sit with them; Harry, Ron and Hermione found seats together about halfway down the table between Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost and Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown the latter of whom gave Harry airy overly friendly greetings that made him quite sure they had stopped talking about him a split second before. He had more important things to worry about however, like that woman Umbridge from the trial, who had taken up the defence against the Dark Arts post this year no doubt to spy on Hogwarts for Fudge.

Thanks to some clever political manoeuvring Fudge was able to hold the ministry together while at the same time continue his smear campaign against Harry and Dumbledore. Whatever he had done was only patchwork though, eventually when Voldemort made a large enough move the Ministries fate would be decided and by Proxy that of Wizarding Britain and possibly the entire world. Unfortunately he couldn't just kill her with the Death note the last thing he needed was any possible investigation to come to Hogwarts so he would just have to be patient. Fudge however who knows accidents happen right?.

After the sorting and the feast had ended Dumbledore stood up to begin his beginning of term speech.

"Well, Now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention of the usual start-of-term notices" Dumbledore said "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students as a few of our older students ought to know about now' (Harry Ron and Hermione exchanged smirks)

"Mr Filch the caretaker has asked me for what he tells me to be the four hundred and sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fasted to Mr Filch's office door."

Dumbledore continued to introduce Umbridge and welcoming back Professor Grubbly Plank.

Dumbledore continued "Try-outs for house Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

"Hem-hem" Dumbledore was interrupted by a clearly fake cough from Umbridge.

"Thank you Headmaster" Umbridge interrupted

A few of the students muttered to themselves no had ever dared to interrupt the Headmaster before.

"For those kind words of welcome"

Harry felt a powerful urge to get the Death Note and have her die by something toad related but managed to resist. He kept reminding himself about to have patience. Harry zoned out her speech and focused on more important matters like who Kira's next victims should be. Maybe he should start with some of Voldemort's Death Eaters unfortunately whatever power that kept Voldemort in the world of the living that night over fourteen years ago would probably make the Death Note useless against him so he might be able to use it against his Death Eaters it wont stop him but it could slow him down a great deal.

He would need a year at the least to completely rebuild his army to its pre-war strength and even then he'd need more support and by the time Kira was finished a new inner circle. When the students were dismissed, Harry went straight for his trunk and withdrew the Death Note and headed for the library. Passing Hermione on the way who followed him with her eyes then looked back to the fire. She waited for a few seconds then began following him.

* * *

Omake Why no one ever interrupts Albus Dumbledore

Dumbledore began "Tryouts for house-"

"Hem-hem" Dumbledore was interrupted by a clearly fake cough from Umbridge

"Try outs for house Quidditch-"

"Hem hem" Dumbledore was cut off again

"Try outs for-"

"Hem hem" Dumbledore's eye suddenly began to twitch

"Try outs-"

"Hem hem" The twitching became more noticeable

"Try-"

"Hem hem"

"THAT DOES IT" Dumbledore suddenly erupted and was surrounded by a golden aura his long bear turning gold to match he became Super Saiyan 3 Dumbledore and began gathering energy in his hands"ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-SUPREME KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!!!!!"

The headmaster fired his Kamehameha at Umbrige and sent her flying through the walls and into the sun. The entire great hall held up signs with the number ten on them except the Slytherins who had nines but changed them to tens at the glares they received from the other people in the Great Hall.

"Now as I was saying try-outs for the house Quidditch teams" Dumbledore finally continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Death Note any similarities between this and any other Harry potter or Death Note fanfiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please constructive criticism only.

* * *

When Hermione entered the Library she did a bit of searching but found no sign of Harry. The only logical conclusion would be that he was under his invisibility cloak but why and in the library of all places was a mystery to her. Unlike Ron who was as thick headed as any of the stones that made up the castle she had noticed the changes in Harry recently even if it was only a hunch. She could see in his eyes that something had changed about him, he looked like an entirely different person. Whatever it was, Harry was hiding something and she intended to find out what after all she had a reputation to uphold even a secret one.

"_Homenum Revelio_" she whispered

Then she caught sight of Harry under not his cloak but a Disillusionment Charm. She quickly went to a shelf and grabbed a book with the title 'Legilimency and Occlumency' . It was old and delicate so she took a seat behind Harry's own desk and opened the book while sneaking looks at him when she was sure that he wasn't looking. He seemed to be writing in something, the quill strokes were too in frequent to be a diary, maybe a list of something?. She quickly opened the book and began reading up on Legilimency while keeping an eye on Harry, it would be the best way to get whatever secret Harry was hiding.

Harry watched Hermione enter the Library and grab a book on Legilimency he noticed that she wasn't really sitting properly. He continued writing names in the Death note. So far he had:

'_Avery_'

'_Alecto Carrow_'

'_Amycus Carrow_'

'_Crabbe Sr_'

'_Goyle Sr_'

'_Atonin Dolohov_'

'_Walden MacNair_'

'_Bellatrix Lestrange_'

'_Nott_'

'_Fenrir Greyback_'

'_Mulciber_'

'_Augustus Rookwood_'

And finally '_Peter Pettigrew, After going into the Ministry of magic and giving irrefutable evidence of what really happened when he faked his death, Peter Pettigrew would die of a sudden heart attack_'

This would significantly cut down his inner circle death eater forces. This would force him to recruit from overseas. Most likely from mainland Europe and possibly Asia, after all there few of them they could barely hold a council together much less a ministry. Mainly because of the Salem witch trials unlike most witch trials they were particularly bad and got quite a lot of real magic users and no one had bothered to re populate America since. Besides most Ministries were now focusing on a way to increase the numbers of magical people, apparently the British Department of Mysteries is closest to an answer.

Even so, the build up of a new inner circle and Death Eater army would take time, but there were still people who would follow Voldemorts cause and they would probably be more skilled than the mindless fanatics that Voldemort had to put up with the past. as wizards and witches from the east were more often than not greatly skilled even if they didn't have the magical capacity of western wizards and witches they could put a great fight and would make excellent additions to his army.

Harry stood up and put the Death Note away in his robes. He then left the library, Hermione waited for a few minutes chewing on a piece of chocolate and stood up but not entirely straight. She put the book away and made her way out of the library. Making her way up to the common room.

* * *

I need my readers help to determine the future of this story please vote in the poll in my profile I cannot continue until I have at least five votes in the poll and a Cyber cookie to anyone who gets the references in this chapter and I apologise for this chapters shortness but I have college work to do ideas are escaping me for this story at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Death Note any similarities between this and any other Harry potter or Death Note fanfiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please constructive criticism only, also this chapter is M rated due to language.

* * *

Harry awoke to the glare of the winter sun, it was the final days of the Christmas holidays and it seemed that as a late Christmas present Fudge was found dead in his office, he'd choked on a piece of the confectionery with which he shared his name. Harry found a morbid humour in it, others not so much. The Ministry however was now under the united control of Amelia Bones, she was very popular with both the people who worked in the Ministry and the British Wizarding population.

Harry had spent the Christmas Holidays at Grimauld place, currently he was downstairs watching the magical news, and killing off criminals with the Death Note. No one was in the room, it was him and Sirius and Kreacher if you could count him. Sirius was upstairs with Buckbeak at the moment. Suddenly the news changed and showed; a man with the name; James, J, Taylor displayed on a card in front of him.

"I am James J Taylor, otherwise known as 'J' " He introduced himself

"What who is this guy?" Harry asked himself

* * *

Meanwhile at the broadcast chamber with the investigation team.

"Sir I don't get it 'J' has never actually shown his face before why would he choose to do it now?" Tonks asked

"It must mean that 'J' is serious about this" Alastor responded '_ 'J' we followed every single one of your orders, now it is time to prove what you said to the IWAC(_1)'

The broadcast continued on.

* * *

"Criminals around the world are being murdered" Taylor continued "These crimes are the most atrocious acts of murder in the history of the world, I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice, Kira I will hunt you down I will find you"

"Fool you'll have to get this first" Harry responded waving the Death Note "And as long as the Aurors don't find it there won't be any evidence to convict me"

"Kira I have a pretty good idea what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve however" Taylor paused "What you're doing right now is evil"

Harry's eyes widen then solidified into a glare.

"You think I'm evil?" Harry asked with rage "I AM JUSTICE I AM GOING TO BE THE GOD OF A NEW WORLD THAT EVERYONE DESIRES ALL THOSE THAT OPPOSE THAT GOD THEY ARE ONES THAT ARE TRULY EVIL"

Harry opened the Death Note and took his quill and ink and wrote the name James J Taylor in large letters across the page.

"I guess your just too stupid, 'J' too bad this could've been interesting if only you'd been a little smarter, only five more seconds four, three, two, one"

Taylor then clutched his chest in pain before falling to the floor dead. People could be seen scrambling to help him, before the screen changed to a black old English 'J' on a blank white background.

"I had to check just in case but I didn't think that it would actually happen" A distorted voice said "Kira it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person, I wouldn't have believed that this type of magic was possible if I hadn't just witnessed it, Listen to me Kira if you did indeed kill James J Taylor the man who you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today, that wasn't me"

"What?!" Harry exclaimed in shock at being outwitted

"He was arrested in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the newspaper it appears that not even you have access to information about these types of criminals" 'J' continued "But I assure you 'J' is real, I do exist, now try to kill me"

"You, you bastard" Harry glared at the TV

"What's wrong? come on hurry up right now " 'J' Taunted "Come on Right now kill me, what are you waiting for? come on try to kill me what's the matter can't you do it?"

Harry was stunned, this 'J' had completely taken him off guard.

"Well Kira it seems you can't kill me after all so there are some people you can't kill you've given me a useful hint" 'J' said "Let me return the favour I'll tell you something that you'll find interesting, although this was announced as a world wide broadcast, we are only broadcasting in the London region of England, I was originally planning to broadcast this around the world until we found you but now that won't be necessary I now know where you are, your first killing was treated as an unrelated incident and even though Lucius Malfoy was indeed a Death Eater and got off by saying he was under the Imperious curse he was only ever reported inside Britiain, I used this information to deduce this much, you are in Britain more specifically England and your first killing was little more than an experiment which means you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in London first due to its large population and luckily we found you. To be completely honest with you I never expected things to go this well but, it won't be too long now before I am able to sentence you to death."

* * *

" 'J' had certainly lived up to his reputation" Tonks commented

"Uh huh" Alastor said "He proved that Kira exists, that the deaths were murders and that he's here in England"

* * *

"Naturally I'm very interested to know about this magic that you use to commit these murders without being present" J continued "But I don't mind waiting a little bit longer you can answer all of my questions when I catch you lets meet again soon Kira" and the transmission ended.

"How interesting it looks like you have a problem" A smooth feminine voice sing songed

Harry snapped around quickly hiding the Death Note and looking around for the source but was unable to find it.

"Down here " The voice said and Harry looked down to see a young unnaturally pale female face protruding from his stomach and waving at him with a claw like hand "hello"

Harry gave out a yell of surprise and fell forwards. The woman floated in the air and burst into a fit of laughter.

"W...who are you?" Harry asked fearfully

"I am the shinigami Dranka, and I am the former owner of that Death Note" she explained

"I suppose you want my soul or something?" Harry asked

"What is that some myth you humans came up with?" Dranka asked slightly frustrated "No once that notebook touched the ground and you picked it up it became yours

"I see" Harry said

"Now I'll be sticking with you until either someone else takes possession of the Notebook, you decide to give it back or I write your name in my notebook" Drank explained gleefully floating in the air

Harry's mind overloaded and he promptly passed out.

"Was it something I said?" Drank asked

* * *

(1) International Wizarding Auror Committee


	6. Chapter 6

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in,  
read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.  
SPREAD THE WORD!  
copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums thanks!


End file.
